Lucas' Underwear Summer
by MAAFanfic
Summary: This will be a collection of One-Shots about Lucas being in his underwear and other things. Based off The Ant Bully. This is is a direct sequel to both Lucas' Underwear and Lucas' Underwear Problems, so if you haven't read those, I suggest you do. Warning: There will be nudity and other things down the line. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1-Getting Ready

**All rights go to Warner Bros. This will be my 1** **st** **One-Shot Collection, so please use constructive criticism. Warning: There's nudity (because of course there is) and other things. Enjoy.**

After a very emotional day, Tiffany gave Lucas the freedom to wear what he wanted for the rest of the week. Lucas was very happy about this, as he won't be judged by his sister again. Lucas was in his bed playing Gameboy-like device, until he eventually went to sleep.

The next morning came around and Lucas woke up with a slightly more positive attitude than the past few days. He was wearing the white briefs he wore yesterday and nothing else. He planned on spending the entire day in white briefs because not only did he like the freedom, it was summer and it was very hot outside. Lucas got out of bed and grabbed a new pair of white briefs. He didn't want to wear the same briefs, because it felt dirty to him. He went straight towards the bathroom and performed his typical daily routine. Wash up, brush his teeth, comb his hair, and put on deodorant. The only thing left for him to do was put on the underwear. All he had to do was pull his current underwear down to the floor and pull the new underwear up to his waist. After he did this, he towards the kitchen to get something to eat. While he was on his way, he pulled the back of his underwear down to the point where Tiffany could fully see his butt. He only did this to annoy her, since she did say to not be completely naked in front of her. He got some food and sat down on a chair. "Today is going to be great. Tiffany will probably in her room for most of the day, so I can do whatever I want in the house. I'll start by playing video games for a couple of hours." said Lucas. Lucas got some video games, powered up the console, and was ready to have some fun.


	2. Chapter 2-Playing Games

Lucas sat down on the couch and waited for his game to install. Lucas felt a tad bit uncomfortable with his underwear being slightly pulled down. He thought to himself "Well, I might as well take my underwear off completely. It's not like Tiffany is going to rush down here." He took off his underwear entirely and put it right next to him. Normally this would seem strange, but Lucas liked playing video games in the nude. This is not the first time Lucas has done this.

About a year ago, Lucas got out of the shower in order to play the highly anticipated "Shadow The Hedgehog". The only thing he was currently wearing was a towel. As he played through the frustrating game, he moved around so much his towel started to loosen. After dying for the 20th time, Lucas shot up to his feet in anger, only for his towel to drop to the floor. Lucas felt incredibly awkward, yet strangely excited at the same time. As if things couldn't've gotten any weirder, his parents walked in and saw their naked son. "Lucas, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!" said Lucas' mother, Doreen. Lucas then explained the situation to his parents and while Lucas' father, Fred, understood, his mother was still annoyed. "Honey, I think it's best if I talk to Lucas alone. It's more of a man to man talk." said Fred. Doreen agreed and went off to another room.

Fred then sat next to his son, who was still naked. "Now son. I'm not mad at you for being around in your birthday suit. As long as it's in the house, it's fine. But I don't want this to be a habit, because it's not considered "normal" in society". said Fred. After talking to his son for the next 6 minutes, he gave Lucas his towel and sent him to his room.

As Lucas was waiting for the incredibly long load time, he realized a problem. "How am I going to go to the bathroom?" Lucas thought. He then looked around and saw a large bottle on the table. Lucas has heard about people doing this, but he never it himself. "I guess it's worth a try." said Lucas. He put his "member" in the bottle and peed right into it. After the first few seconds, Lucas relaxed and let the yellow stream flow.

"Okay, maybe it's time for me to go downstairs. I doubt Lucas is doing anything weird." said Tiffany. She went downstairs and saw a sight she couldn't unsee. Her little brother was not only completely naked, but he was peeing in a bottle. "You know what, I'm going to go back upstairs for a while." said Tiffany as she rushed up the stairs. Lucas thought he heard something, but ignored it as he was ready to play his game.


	3. Chapter 3- Hands and Feet

After playing with his game for roughly 2 hours, Lucas noticed something strange. He looked at body and saw that his hands and feet were bigger. Lucas thought to himself "Why are my hands and feet so big? Were they always big or was it a side effect of the potion?". The change wasn't even subtle. It looked like he grew one shoe size overnight. Lucas thought about it for a bit and decided to ask Tiffany about it.

"Hey Tiffany? Can you come here for a moment?" asked Lucas. Tiffany came the living room and saw Lucas naked. "OH MY GOD, Lucas! I told you not to be naked in front of me!" yelled Tiffany. "I know but I just wanted to ask you a question." said Lucas. "Ughhhh. Fine, but make it quick." said Tiffany. "Okay so I wanted to ask you if you noticed anything weird with my body." said Lucas. "Other than the fact that you're in your birthday suit, no I don't see anything weird. Why are you asking?" said Tiffany. "Well it's just that my hands and feet are bigger than they were yesterday." said Lucas. Tiffany looked at his hands and feet and said "I mean your hands and feet were always big, but this is a bit strange." She then looked at Lucas' naked body and said "There are a couple of potential reasons as to why they're bigger. It can be puberty, a growth spurt, some type of drugs, or it's just the way you were made. Either way, I don't think it's something to be worried about. Now I'm going back to my room and don't you EVER show off your nakedness towards me. The least you could do is put on some briefs."

After Tiffany left, Lucas continued to play his game. It was going great, until he had to pee again. He looked at the bottle and saw it was mostly full. He didn't see any other bottles laying around, so he had to go to the bathroom. Little did Lucas know, things were about to get interesting.


	4. Chapter 4-Going To The Bathroom

As Lucas walked towards the bathroom, the urge to pee grew stronger, so he started to run to the bathroom. Once he made it, he closed the door and looked at the toilet. He remembered some kid talking about there was a different way you pee. He said you had to sit on the toilet backwards and then do your business. Lucas thought about it and decided to try it out. He lifted up the toilet seat and jumped right on it. It felt weird to sit on the toilet the opposite way, but at least the front of his body wouldn't be visible. After getting in the right position, he let the yellow stream come out and relaxed.

Little did Lucas know, his grandmother was heading towards the same bathroom. No one bothered to tell Grandma about Lucas' new way of living. So it was a real shock when she opened the door and saw Lucas. Not only was Lucas peeing the wrong way, he was also completely naked. Grandma screamed which only made Lucas scream. "Lucas, what are you doing?" she asked. "Well, someone at school told people a new way of peeing and I wanted to try it out." said Lucas. "No, I'm talking about the fact that you're naked as the day you were born." said Grandma. "Oh. Well, it's a long story." said Lucas.

After telling his grandmother about why he was naked, she was no longer angry. "Well, I suppose that's fair, but how will you tell your parents?" she asked. "I guess I'll tell them when they come back." said Lucas. "Okay, so what were planning on doing today?" asked Grandma. "Nothing much. Just playing video games and relaxing. Actually, now that I think about it, I'm going outside to get some sun." said Lucas. "Alright, but be careful. I don't want you to be caught." said Grandma. "Don't worry Grandma, no one ever goes to the backyard. I should be fine." said Lucas. "Okay, I love you Lucas and you need to put on sunscreen." said Grandma. "I love you too and I will." said Lucas. The two hugged and Lucas was preparing to go outside.


	5. Chapter 5- Standing Up To Bullies

Lucas quickly put on some sunscreen before heading to the backyard. He rubbed it all over his body, because he wasn't planning on getting any sunburn. He then drank about half of a 2 Liter bottle of soda. Right as he was about to walk out the back door, he realized something. "I might need a chair." said Lucas. He then went into his garage and found a long beach chair. "This will do." said Lucas. After he got the chair, he went out to his backyard. It was a relatively clean backyard, with freshly cut grass and an old sandbox that Lucas used to play in when he was little. Normally, Lucas would be careful to not let anyone catch him in his nakedness. But due to the extremely hot temperature, it was roughly 91 degrees, no one was outside, which made it easy for Lucas to get away with this. Lucas then set up the chair and laid down on it stomach first, with his backside exposed for the world to see. Lucas was happy, but that happiness was about to disappear in a few minutes.

Steve and the other neighborhood bullies were in the mood to torture Lucas again, after leaving him bruised and naked last time. They looked in the front yard, but they didn't see Lucas anywhere. "Ugh. Where could "Little Lucas" be?" asked Steve. "Hey Steve, did check the backyard?" asked one of the bullies. "You know, that's a great idea." said Steve. The bullies checked the gate to see if it was locked, but it wasn't, which gave the bullies the easiest gateway to get to Lucas. The bullies went to the backyard to find Lucas and were shocked by what they saw.

All they saw was Lucas sleeping on a beach chair, completely nude with his butt exposed. "Man, what is wrong with this kid?" asked one of the bullies. "Does he realize his backyard is not a nude beach?" asked another bully. "Who cares? Let's just beat him up and get out of here." said Steve.

Lucas woke up from his nap and saw Steve and his friends. He screamed and asked "Why are you guys here?" "To continue our reign of terror on you. And since you're naked, I'm gonna give an even bigger beatdown." said Steve. Steve then pushed the chair over and Lucas fell with a thud. He then gave Lucas a few kicks to the stomach and a slap to his bare back. Lucas tried to fight back by kicking Steve's face with his bare feet, but Steve was too strong. Steve then picked Lucas up by his arms, while the rest of the bullies cheered on. Lucas struggled to get out, since he couldn't use his arms. "Well "Tiny Lucas", what are you going to do now?" said Steve in a mocking tone.

Lucas didn't have too many ideas at the moment, but he did have one idea in his mind. It was disgusting and wrong, but it would get him out of this predicament. Lucas looked at Steve and peed right in his face. Steve was beyond grossed out and said "Oh my God! Dude, what the hell?! It got in my eyes!" Lucas took advantage of the situation and kicked Steve's leg. Once Steve was down, Lucas punched him several several times, before kicking him in the face with his dirty bare foot. After this, Steve and the bullies ran away. Lucas felt satisfied with himself and went back inside.

Tiffany was downstairs and saw Lucas, who was somewhat bruised. Concerned for him, Tiffany went to him and asked "What happened? Did those bullies show up again?" "Yeah, they beat me up a little, but I handled it." said Lucas. "How?" asked Tiffany. Lucas whispered to her the details and Tiffany said "That's super gross. But it got the job done and you won't have to deal with those stupid bullies anymore." Lucas went back to the couch to put his underwear back on. "So, do you want to have some dinner together?" asked Tiffany. "Sure. That's fine with me." said Lucas. "Great. I'll make some chicken nuggets." said Tiffany. After 20 minutes, Tiffany and Lucas sat down at the dinner table to eat.


	6. Chapter 6-Dinner Time

After a long and somewhat strange day, Tiffany and Lucas were eating chicken nuggets at the dinner table. Lucas was currently in his underwear, as he was mostly naked throughout the day. Tiffany would've gotten mad at Lucas for his lack of clothing, but she got used to it. Besides, it wasn't hurting anybody. "So, I just got a call from Mom and Dad and they said they're going to be home either later tonight or early in the morning." said Tiffany. "Okay, that's fine. Whatever." said Lucas. "You realize you might have to explain your current "attire" to them." said Tiffany. "That's not a problem. If it wasn't a problem for Grandma, it shouldn't be a problem for Mom and Dad." said Lucas. "Fine. Your decision." said Tiffany.

After eating his food, Lucas wanted to annoy Tiffany, so he put his bare feet on the table. Tiffany looked at him and said "Ugh. Lucas, I'm trying to eat a salad here. The last thing I need right now is to look at your disgusting toes." Lucas went a step further and pulled his underwear down and put it on his feet. "LUCAS! First you show me your feet and now you want to get naked again. Like, come on." said Tiffany. Lucas then started playing around with his underwear on his feet. "You know what I'm done. You can play with yourself downstairs. Meanwhile, I'm going to my room and listening to some music. Don't try to bother me and if Mom and Dad show up, you're on your own." said Tiffany.

Once Tiffany left, Lucas started to ask himself how he was going to convince his parents to let him be like this. To be a semi-nudist, for a lack of a better word. He only wanted to either be in his underwear or completely nude. If he was going to wear some shoes, he'll wear sandals. Other than that, no shirts, pants, belts, or sneakers. He thought about it for several minutes and decided on writing a letter. The letter will be roughly a page long and will explain why he wanted to live this lifestyle. It took him around 30 minutes to write the letter and he placed it near the front door. Lucas then went to his room and waited for his parents to arrive.

"Tiffany! Lucas! We're home!" said Doreen, Lucas' mother. The two parents were exhausted from their trip to Puerto Vallarta, but they were happy to see their kids again. Fred, Lucas' father, looked around the house and saw some type of letter. "Hey honey, look at this. It looks like a letter, should we read it?" said Fred. "It was in our house, so I don't see why we can't." said Doreen. The two then started to read the letter.


	7. Chapter 7- Parents Find Out

After they read the letter, the two were conflicted on what to do. "Well honey, it seems that this is how our son wants to be." said Fred. "I know, but I don't know if it's right. Something could happen to him or people will shame him." said Doreen. "I think it would be best if we talk to Lucas about it first before we make a final decision." said Fred. "Good idea." said Doreen.

The two went up to Lucas' room and knocked on the door. "Lucas? Can we come in? We need to talk about something important. Something that revolves around you." said Doreen. Lucas, only wearing his white briefs, opened the door and said, "Is this about my letter?". "Yep. That's exactly why we need to talk to you." said Fred.

Lucas sat down on his bed, while his parents were talking amongst themselves. "Okay Lucas, we read your letter and we are still undecided on letting you become a semi-nudist." said Doreen. "We thought it would be best if you explain all of the things you would do as a semi-nudist." said Fred. Lucas thought about it and said "If I were a semi-nudist, I would either wear my underwear or nothing at all. The only shoes I would wear are sandals. I wouldn't go to public places, unless I am fully clothed. I'll only be semi-nude in the house or in the backyard. I'll do this in front of my family and no one else.".

Fred and Doreen looked at Lucas with approval and said "If that's how you want to be, then we'll allow it. But only for the summer season, since it's really hot outside." Lucas was ecstatic and said "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best parents ever!". The three hugged and Lucas went straight to bed. Fred and Doreen were proud of themselves and said "As long as nothing goes wrong, things should be fine.".


	8. Chapter 8- The Next Morning

Lucas was so happy his parents allowed him to be a semi-nudist. He was worried they would scold him about why it's bad, but not only did they listen to him, they understood why he wanted to live this way. "This summer is going to be great, now that I can either wear my underwear or be _au naturel_. I really need to part planning things soon, but it's only May, I have 3 free months to be live like this." Lucas thought before he went to sleep. As he slept, he dreamed off all the things he could do over the summer. He might make some friends, go on a vacation, and make some happy memories.

The next morning came and Lucas woke up with a positive attitude. "Alright my first official day of being a semi-nudist. I should take a morning shower first before I do anything." said Lucas. He got out of bed and went to his drawer to grab some clean underwear. "Perfect." thought Lucas. As Lucas was walking to the bathroom, he saw Tiffany walking in the opposite direction. She looked at him and said "Look Lucas, I know you're allowed to run around in your undies or in the nude, so I'm not going to judge you. But please don't bother me with gross things like showing off your butt in my face." "I promise I won't shake my butt in your face. Okay." said Lucas. "Good, now go take a shower, you smell." said Tiffany.

Lucas got in the bathroom and took off his dirty underwear. He then got in the shower and turned the water on. As the warm water rinses over him, he closes his eyes and pees in the shower. It felt nice to do this, especially since no one would interrupt him. After turning off the shower, he dried himself off and put on the clean underwear. Lucas was now ready to start the day.

He went to the kitchen where he saw a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes waiting for him. "Hi honey. Did you sleep good?" asked Doreen. "Yeah I slept pretty good." said Lucas as he sat at the table, ready to eat a delicious breakfast. "So what are your plans for today?" asked Doreen. "I might go outside for a bit, but I'll mostly stay in the house." said Lucas. "Well alright." said Doreen. It took about 15 minutes for Lucas to finish his meal. After he finished, we went to the backyard and checked to see if anyone was coming. Once the coast was clear, he pulled down his underwear and put it on the door handle. He spent the rest of the morning running around, doing exercises, and playing a bit of soccer. It was fun, until an unexpected person saw Lucas.


	9. Chapter 9- A New Friend

The person who was watching Lucas run around naked was a new kid named Jake. He was 10 years old and things such as video games, comic books, and science fiction. He moved into the neighborhood about a week ago, because his dad got an amazing business opportunity, so he took the chance and moved. Jake lived in a big house with his parents and older brother. Jake's mom was a retail manager, while Jake's dad worked as a banker. They were successful and happy, but they didn't spend too much time with Jake. They loved him, but work got in the way of spending family time together. Jake's brother, Matt, was a junior in high school and spent the most time with Jake. Although Matt can be a bit of a jerk sometimes, he still loved Jake and wanted the best for him.

After a week of settling in, Jake was trying to make new friends. He could still talk to his old friends, but his parents wanted him to try and make new ones. Today, Jake was walking around the neighborhood, until he heard a voice in the distance. He was curious about the noise, so he walked closer to it and saw a kid running around his yard. It looked pretty normal for the most part, until Jake noticed that the kid was naked. Jake was understandably curious and stood frozen in place.

Meanwhile, Lucas was playing a game of soccer by himself, until he turned around and saw a kid staring at him. "AHHHHHH!" screamed Lucas as he quickly covered himself. "Woah, dude. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just walking by, until I heard some noises around here." said Jake. "You're….you're not freaked out that I'm naked?" asked Lucas. "Dude, I don't have a problem with that. If that's what you want to do, then I won't judge." said Jake. "Okay. Hey, I don't think I've seen you before. Are you new here?" asked Lucas. "Yeah, I just moved here about a week ago. My dad got a business opportunity, so that's why I here." said Jake. "Oh, so do you have any friends?" asked Lucas. "As of right now, no. Do you?" replied Jake. "No, I was always the kid who gets picked on all the time." said Lucas. "Well, that sucks. So do want to be friends with me?" asked Jake. "Really? You want to be friends with me?" asked Lucas. "Yeah, you seem like a good guy. You want to exchange phone numbers?" asked Jake. "Sure." said Lucas. Lucas went inside the house and put on the underwear he left on the door handle. He wrote down his number on a piece of paper and gave it Jake. Jake then gave his phone number to Lucas. "So I'm not asking this to be mean, but I am curious. Why were you naked in your backyard?" asked Jake. "I'm would classify myself as a semi-nudist. I either wear my white briefs or nothing at all, but only near my house." said Lucas. "Well that makes sense. So, I guess I'll talk to you later." said Jake. "Yeah, we can talk later. Maybe even hang out another time." said Lucas. "That's sound good to me, but I have to talk to my parents about it. It was nice meeting you." said Jake. The two new friends went back to their houses and were both happy about how things turned out.


	10. Chapter 10- Unfortunate Incident

Lucas was in an incredibly happy mood when he entered the house. He finally made a friend who was both nice and wasn't bothered by his new lifestyle. He would still have to see what Jake's parents say about his semi-nudeness, but that was for a later day. He ran into the kitchen and accidently slipped on some water. Lucas landed with a thud and his briefs were now soaked. "Aww man. Why the heck was that water there anyway?" said Lucas. Tiffany came into the kitchen and saw Lucas' current predicament. She wanted to laugh, but knew it would be bad and said, "Lucas, what happened? I heard a noise." "I ran into the kitchen and slipped on some water." said Lucas. "Water? Oh, I know what you're talking about. I was talking on the phone, when I knocked my water bottle of the counter. I was going to mop it up later, until you crash and burned into the kitchen." said Tiffany. Lucas was annoyed by that comment and said, "Since I can't wear underwear right now, I'll do the next best thing." He pulled off his wet underwear and threw it at Tiffany. "UGHHHH! Why do you always do this?" asked Tiffany.

She stormed off into her room, while Lucas sat on the floor. "Yeah, that showed her." said Lucas. Right after Lucas said that comment, his bladder decided to be released on the spot. Realizing the situation, Lucas quickly put his hands on his crotch and looked for a solution. He didn't have time to go to get to the toilet or find a water bottle. Lucas was in a no-win situation. Just as things couldn't get worse, Fred came home and greeted Lucas. This gave Lucas a jump scare and made the moment go from awkward to embarrassing in a matter of seconds. Lucas peed directly on the floor right in front of his father. It was so bad that a puddle of urine formed around his feet. Neither Lucas or Fred knew what to do in this situation.


	11. Chapter 11- Dealing With The Problem

Fred was feeling many emotions right now. He felt annoyed, sad, and confused at the same time. His son, Lucas, just peed on the floor, right in front of him. Lucas hasn't peed himself since he was at least 4. He saw the urine around Lucas' feet and asked him, "Lucas, what happened? Why did you pee yourself?" Lucas was on the verge of tears and said, "I slipped and fell on some water in the kitchen. It got my underwear all wet, so I took it off. Everything was fine, until I suddenly had a serious urge to pee. It was so sudden that I didn't have time to go to the bathroom. And when you came in, you startled me to a point where I peed immediately. I might have drank too much water before going outside, but now I'm embarrassed and humiliated. Please don't be mad at me."

Fred looked at Lucas and said, "Son, I'm not mad at you. Not one bit. I'll even admit it was my fault that you peed yourself. I mean, I understand you were in a desperate situation, but you need to be a bit more responsible. It would have been better if you peed outside, instead in the kitchen. Other than that, I'm not mad at you." "Really?" asked Lucas. "Really. Heck, I'm glad you did it naked, because now I don't have to wash any clothes." said Fred. Lucas laughed and said, "Thanks Dad." The two hugged each other and Fred told Lucas how much he loved him. Once they stopped, Lucas said, "I'm going to take a quick shower, before I eat dinner." "Good decision. I'll clean your pee off the floor, while you're showering." said Fred. "Thanks Dad." said Lucas.

Lucas quickly got in the shower and washed himself for roughly 5 minutes. He didn't need too much time to clean himself off. Once he stepped out the shower and dried himself, he decided to remain naked the rest of the night, no matter how potentially risky that can be. He then went downstairs to have dinner with his family.


	12. Chapter 12- What Jake Is Up To

Meanwhile, Jake went back to his house and when he entered, he didn't see anyone home. "Looks like no one's home. Perfect." said Jake. He immediately took off his shirt, shoes, socks, and pants. He was now only wearing his white briefs. Similar to Lucas, Jake preferred not to wear clothes, because he thought it made him uncomfortable. He told his family about this and they allowed him to do it, as long as he wasn't naked. Even though he told his parents, he would rather do it when they weren't home, because it would prevent awkward stares.

Jake walked into the living room and saw his brother, Matt, doing something with the TV. Matt looked at Jake and asked, "So, what happened with you?" "Oh, I walked around the neighborhood and met a kid named Lucas." said Jake. "Who's Lucas? Is he a real friend or a fake friend?" asked Matt. "He's a real friend, Matt. He was nice and cool, but I realized we had something in common." said Jake. "Like what?" asked Matt. "He never liked to wear clothes either and he's a semi-nudist. The only difference between us is that Lucas can be naked, while I can't. I mean, I've thought about it, but Mom and Dad thinks it's too far." said Jake. "You're already in your underwear, so I don't think it would be that big of a deal if you went around naked. I wouldn't mind, but I don't know how Mom and Dad would react. Maybe you can do it at Lucas' house, I don't think his parents would mind." said Matt. Jake thought about it and said, "You know what? That's a great idea, I should call him and ask him about hanging out." said Jake. "Good, but since you're only wearing underwear right now, you know what that means." said Matt. "No, please no. Please, you don't have to do this." said Jake. "It's WEDGIE TIME." said Matt. Wedgie time was when Matt pulled Jake off the ground by only using his underwear. Matt pulled on the back of Jake's underwear and pulled him up in the air. Jake in a bit of pain, while Matt laughed at the situation. After around a minute, he put Jake down and said, "55 seconds. Looks like you broke last week's record of 49 seconds." All Jake did was glare at Matt and went up to his room. He locked the door and pulled out a stash of adult magazines his brother owned. "Time to have some fun." said Jake as he slowly took off his underwear and it fell to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13- Jake's New Change

Jake was now completely naked, on his bed reading an old issue of Playboy. "Man, that's so hot." said Jake as he looked at a sexy model. While Jake was in his room, his parents, Mark and Zoey, entered the house. "God, that was the worst meeting I've ever been in." said Zoey. "I know, the guy would never shut up about his love for cats." said Mark. "Hello? We're home! We just came back from an awful meeting!" said Zoey. Matt immediately stopped playing on his Xbox 360 and ran up to his parents. "Hey Matt. What were you doing while we were gone?" asked Mark. "Oh, I just played on my Xbox and talked to some friends." said Matt. "Okay, but what about Jake?" asked Zoey. "He walked around the neighborhood and met a new friend named Lucas. He didn't tell me much about him, but he sounds like a nice kid." said Matt. "That's great! I'm so happy he's making new friends. So, where is he right now?" asked Zoey. "I think he's in his room." said Matt. The three walked up the stairs and went to Jake's bedroom.

Meanwhile, Jake was deep into reading the magazine, enjoying every second of it. While reading, he felt something weird happening to his "special area". "What's happening?" Jake asked himself. Before he can figure it out, he heard a knock on his door. "Jake, it's your mother and father. Can you please let us in?" asked Zoey. Jake was about to respond, but he suddenly felt something come out of his "weenie". It wasn't pee, but it was something white and sticky. Jake started to freak out, because no one told him about this. "He's not answering. Matt, can you get the emergency key for me?" asked Mark. "Sure." said Matt. Matt grabbed the key and gave it to his father.

Jake didn't know what to do in his current situation. He tried to clean up the mess, but more came out. Just as things couldn't get any worse, he hears the door open. Jake quickly threw the magazine under his bed, as his family entered the room. They were all shocked by what they saw. "Jake, what the…..what are you doing?!" asked Zoey. "Zoey please. I think it would be best if I talked to Jake about this, since it is a guy's topic." said Mark. "Fine." said Zoey as she left the room.

Mark sat down next to Jake and said, "Son, I didn't think we would have this talk until you were 12 or 13, but now I have to. Jake, you're now going through this thing called puberty, which is the stage where you become a man. You'll start to grow more hair, your voice will get deeper, and more sperm will come out of your penis. This is nothing to be worried about, but it is apart of everyone's life. And now it's apart of your life." said Mark. Jake looked at his father and said, "Okay, Dad." "Good, now please put on your underwear, so we can have dinner." said Mark. Mark left the room and Zoey asked him, "How was the talk?" "Considering I had to come up with it on the fly, I thought I explained things well to him. I just didn't think it would be so soon." said Mark.

Matt gave Jake some paper towels in order to help him clean up. Once he did, he put on his underwear and walked out of the room. "Dude, I'm surprised you got puberty so soon. I didn't get it until I was 12." said Matt. "Wow, so I actually one upped you this time." said Jake. "If you start bragging about this, I will hang you by your underwear on a tree." said Matt. The two went to the dinner table and the family started to eat.


	14. Chapter 14- The Phone Call

While Jake had a life-changing moment, Lucas was currently eating dinner with his family. He was currently naked and even though it felt a bit awkward, it didn't bother anyone. Lucas also had to put a pillow on his chair, because the bottom of the chair irritated his butt. "So Lucas, did anything exciting happen today?" asked Doreen. "Well, I met a new friend." said Lucas. "That's great. It's been a while since you've made friends. What's their name?" asked Doreen. "His name is Jake and he's pretty cool. We talked for a bit and we exchanged our phone numbers with one another. The way we met though was super weird." said Lucas. "Why is that?" asked Fred. "When I was in the backyard, I took off my underwear and ran around naked. I was having fun, but I didn't realize that he was looking at me in the distance." said Lucas. "What did he say? Was he bothered by your nudeness?" asked Doreen. "Actually no. He was totally fine with it." said Lucas. "Well that's a relief. I thought he would run away and tell his parents." said Fred. "Is there anything else?" asked Doreen. Lucas looked at her nervously and said, "Um, when I was in the house, I slipped on some water and it made my underwear wet. I took off the underwear, but I suddenly had to pee real bad. Then Dad came in and scarred me so much that I….peed….on…the…floor." said Lucas. Lucas had a look of shame on his face, but his mother was very forgiving. "Lucas, it's okay. People have accidents from time to time. You just need to be a bit more careful, when it comes to using the bathroom." said Doreen.

Once the family finished eating, Lucas decided to call Jake. The phone rang for a few seconds and Jake responded with "Hello?". "Is this Jake?" asked Lucas. "Yeah, it's Jake, who is this?" asked Jake. "It's Lucas. We talked earlier today." said Lucas. "Oh, I remember you. So what are you up to?" asked Jake. "Nothing, I just finished eating dinner. What about you?" said Lucas. "I'm about to eat dinner with my family. Did you need something?" asked Jake. "Yeah, um, are you doing anything tomorrow?" asked Lucas. "No, why?" asked Jake. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my house. Or your house, whichever one you want to do." said Lucas. "Yeah, I can do that. What time do you want to do it?" asked Jake. "How about from 11am to 4pm? Does that sound good?" asked Lucas. "Works for me, but we need to give each other our addresses first." said Jake. "Good idea." said Lucas. The two exchanged each others addresses and Jake said, "Lucas, I have something to tell you." "What is it?" asked Lucas. "I…like to only…wear…my…..underwear when I'm at home." said Jake. "Dude, I do the same thing. It's not a big deal. Heck, you can do it at my house." said Lucas. "Okay, so I'll see you at your house then." said Jake. "Yeah. I'll talk to you then. Alright bye." said Lucas.


	15. Chapter 15- Jake Talks To His Parents

Jake hung up the phone and went to the dinner table. "Jake, who were you talking to?" asked Zoey. "I was talking with my new friend Lucas. He asked me if I wanted to hang out with him tomorrow." said Jake. "And what did you tell him?" asked Mark. "Since I have nothing to do tomorrow, I told him I could do it." said Jake. "Is he a nice kid?" asked Mark. "Yeah, he's pretty cool. There is one thing we actually have in common." said Jake. "And that would be?" asked Zoey. "Neither of us like to wear clothes. Lucas describes himself as a semi-nudist, which means he either wears his underwear or nothing at all." said Jake. "I'm surprised his parents would allow him to go that far, because although I'm not shaming him, I'm just not the biggest fan of open nudity." said Mark. "So that's why you allow me to be in my underwear and not be nude." said Jake. "Pretty much." said Mark. "Hmmm. How about you let me do something?" asked Jake. "What do you mean?" asked Zoey. "For the rest of the night, you allow me to be naked and if I don't like it, I'll put my underwear back on." said Jake. Mark and Zoey talked to each other for about a minute and Mark said, "Okay son, we'll allow you to be naked." "Sweet!" said Jake. Jake immediately got out of his chair and pulled his underwear down to the floor. He was now 100% naked. Exposing his "special place" was weird at first, but he quickly got used to it. He walked around for a bit and laid down on the couch. Jake wiggled his toes and said, "No wonder Lucas likes to live like this. This is great."

It was now 10pm and Jake was about to go to bed. He grabbed his underwear and walked up the stairs. Right before he entered his room, Mark came out and said, "You know Jake, after thinking about for a while, maybe letting you be naked isn't such a bad thing after all." "Really? You'll allow me to be naked?" asked Jake. "Yes. Your mother and I discussed it and we decided to let you do it. Just as long as it's in this house or your friend's house. Your friend is fine with this right?" asked Mark. "Yes, Dad. Lucas is a semi-nudist. If I can be naked at his house, then he can be naked at our house. Plain and simple." said Jake. "Alright, son. I hope you have a fun time with Lucas tomorrow." said Mark. Mark hugged Jake and the two went to bed. Jake fell on his bed and said, "Tomorrow is going to be a great day."


	16. Chapter 16- Jake Hangs Out With Lucas

The next day came and Jake woke up with a smile on his face. "Today's the day I can hang out with Lucas. Hopefully everything goes well." said Jake. Jake got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. When he got there, he saw Matt brushing his teeth. Matt noticed that Jake was naked and said, "I heard that Mom and Dad have finally allowed you to be naked around the house." "Yep and because I won't wear underwear regularly anymore, you can't give me a wedgie." said Jake. "You're right. I can't give you a wedgie, but I can think of alternatives." said Matt. Since Jake was in such a good mood, his brother's threat didn't bother him in the slightest.

Once Jake washed up and got dressed, he was on his way out the door, until Zoey stopped him and said, "Well Jake, I hope you have a fun time with Lucas." "Okay Mom." said Jake. Jake then left the house and went over to Lucas' house. Thankfully, it didn't take Jake a long time to get there (only around 3 minutes). He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Lucas heard the noise and quickly put on some clothes. Even though he was fine being naked around the house, he didn't want to show off his nudity to random people. Lucas opened the door and said, "Hey Jake! I'm so glad you showed up. Come on in." said Lucas. Jake walked into the house and looked at the design of the place. Meanwhile, Lucas asked Jake, "Are you sure you're fine with me being naked?" "Yes, I'm fine with it." said Jake. "Okay." said Lucas as he immediately took off his clothes until he was in the nude. "Um Lucas? Am I allowed to be…naked in your house?" asked Jake. "Sure dude. That's not a problem." said Lucas. Jake then slowly took off his clothes, until he was as naked as Lucas. "How does it feel?" asked Lucas. "It's feels weird, but I kind of like it." said Jake. "So what do you want to do?" asked Lucas. "We can play video games." said Jake. "Cool." said Lucas.

The two boys sat down on the couch and played "Super Smash Bros. Melee". While they were playing, their blatant nudity didn't bother them in the slightest. They were just having a good time being friends. "Hey boys. Lunch is ready." said Doreen. The two went to the kitchen and were given peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. While they ate, they decided to have a little "feet war" with each other and Lucas won.

It was now 4pm and Jake had to leave. He put on his clothes and said goodbye to Lucas. "Lucas, I had a great time hanging out with you today. We should do this more often." said Jake. "Yeah we should. Maybe next time I can go over your house." said Lucas. "That sounds like a great idea. Alright Lucas, I'll see you later. Bye." said Jake. Jake then left Lucas' house and went on back to his own house. Once Jake came home, Matt asked him, "So how was your time with Lucas?" "It was great." said Jake.


	17. Chapter 17- The Aftermath

After Jake left the house, Lucas sat on the couch and watched TV. "How was your time with Jake?" asked Fred. "We had a great time. We played games, ate, and had fun." said Lucas. "Did your nudity bother him in anyway?" asked Fred. "No, Dad. We were both naked and it didn't bother either of us one bit." said Lucas. "Well, that's good. Are you going to be doing anything else today?" asked Fred. "No. I'm just going to eat dinner, take a shower, brush my teeth, and go right to bed." said Lucas. "Okay then. I'm going to make us some pasta." said Fred.

As Lucas' family was having dinner, Jake's family was busy having "Family Movie Night" at their house. Everyone except Jake was watching "The Incredibles" and they were having a blast. The reason why Jake wasn't with his family was because he was in his room contemplating on being naked. "Should I be naked around my family during "Family Movie Night?" It might look weird. Now that I think about it, why am I being afraid about this? My family has accepted my nudeness, so it shouldn't be a big deal." said Jake. Jake then took off all his clothes and slowly walked into the living room. His family saw him and Mark said, "Hey Jake. Glad you could join us. You can sit right next to your brother." Jake sat right next to Matt and said, "Is the movie any good?" Matt replied with "Yeah, it's good. It's a lot more mature than I thought it would be."

Once the movie was over, Jake heard the phone ring. He picked up the phone and asked, "Hello?" "Jake, it's Lucas." said Lucas. "Oh, hey Lucas. I didn't expect you to call so soon. Is something wrong?" asked Jake. "No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to ask when we could hang out again." said Lucas. "I don't have anything to do tomorrow, so we can hang out then." said Jake. "Sweet. Can we hang out at your house?" asked Lucas. "Hold on. Mom! Can Lucas hang out at our house tomorrow?" asked Jake. "Yes, dear. That's fine with me." said Zoey. "My mom said we could do it." said Jake. "Do your parents mind if I'm naked the whole time?" asked Lucas. "Hold on again. Mom! Dad! Do you mind if Lucas is naked in our house tomorrow?" asked Jake. "As long as nothing happens, it's fine with us." said Mark. "My parents say it's okay for you to be naked in the house." said Jake. "Okay, awesome. I'll see you then. Bye." said Lucas. Jake hung up the phone and went back to his parents. "Tomorrow is going to be the best day ever." said Jake.


	18. Chapter 18- Lucas Hangs Out With Jake

The next day had arrived and Lucas woke up with a smile on his face. After Jake hung out at Lucas' house, it was time for Lucas to hang out at Jake's house. Lucas was looking forward to this because he was curious about Jake's homelife and what his house looked like. Lucas then got out of bed and took off his dirty underwear. He grabbed some new clothes and went towards the bathroom. Once he showered, brushed his teeth, put on deodorant, and put on his clothes, he was ready for the day. Wearing clothes again felt weird to Lucas, since he hasn't worn any in some time. "I hope I can get out of these soon." said Lucas. As much as Lucas wanted to walk to Jake's house naked, he knew he would get in a lot of trouble, so he had to wear clothes. Just as Lucas was on his way out the door, Doreen went up to Lucas and said, "Hope you have a great time with your friend, Lucas." "Thanks Mom." said Lucas as he walked out the door.

Meanwhile, Jake was playing video games in only his underwear. As he was progressing through the game, he heard the doorbell ring and knew exactly who it was. He quickly put on his clothes and opened the door to greet Lucas. "Hey Lucas, you ready to have some fun?" asked Jake. "Yeah man, I'm ready." said Lucas. Lucas stepped into the house and was stunned by what he saw. Jake's house looked normal on the outside, but it looked like a mansion on the inside. "Dude, your house is freaking huge. It's like a mansion." said Lucas. "I know. My parents work high paying jobs and were able to buy this house with no effort." said Jake. "Cool, so can I meet your parents?" asked Lucas. "They're currently at work, so they won't be here for most of the day. I do have an older brother though." said Jake. "You do? I have an older sister." said Lucas. "Wow. That's another thing we have in common." said Jake. After the two talked, they took off their clothes and put them on the couch. "You want to see my game room?" asked Jake.

The two walked up the stairs and walked into the room. Lucas was amazed by what was in the room. Jake had nearly every gaming console on the market in his room. "I have a PS2, an Xbox, a GameCube, an Xbox 360, a N64, and even a Dreamcast. My parents even pre-ordered me a PS3 and a Wii." said Jake. "Dude, this is insane. Where do we start?" asked Lucas. "We can start with "Halo 2"." said Jake.

For the next few hours, the two friends played "Halo 2", "Sonic Heroes", "WWE SmackDown! Here Comes The Pain", and "Super Mario 64". "You want to do something else?" asked Jake. "Sure, what do you want to do?" asked Lucas. "I have a swimming pool in the back and we could swim around in it." said Jake. "Will anyone see us?" asked Lucas. "My backyard is right outside a forest and the one thing I've noticed about your neighborhood is that no one ever goes outside." said Jake. "I know, right? It's weird, but it does make it easier for me to go outside naked." said Lucas. "Well, alright. There are towels outside and the water temperature should be warm, so let's go." said Jake. The two walked out of the game room and made their way outside.


	19. Chapter 19- The Swimming Pool

Once the boys made it outside, Lucas was impressed by how large the swimming pool was. "Dude, this pool is just as big as the one they have at the water park." said Lucas. "Yeah, it was installed before we moved here, so we got really lucky." said Jake. "Where are the towels?" asked Lucas. Jake pointed towards the towel rack near the door and said, "The towels are over there." said Jake. "Cool. So, are you ready to get in?" asked Lucas. "I think we should check the temperature first. Just to see if it's warm enough." said Jake. "Okay." said Lucas.

As Lucas walked towards the pool, he noticed how nice the breeze felt on his body. To him, it was another positive of being naked. He dipped his foot into the pool and said, "It feels fine." What Lucas didn't know was that Jake was right behind him and he pushed him right into the pool. "Dude?! What the heck?!" said Lucas. "You honestly should have saw that coming. It's one of the oldest tricks in history." said Jake. "(Sigh) You're right." said Lucas. Jake then performed a cannonball into the pool and splashed Lucas with water. "Man, I never thought swimming with no clothes on would feel this great. Don't you agree?" said Jake. "Yeah man, it's way better than wearing swimming trunks." said Lucas.

For the next 30 minutes, the two boys swam around the pool and generally had a lot of fun. Eventually, they both exited the pool and dried themselves off with the towels. "You mind if I take a shower, because the chlorine in the pool makes my butt itch." said Lucas. "Sure. We have a shower in the house you can use. In fact, how about we both take a shower together, because I really need to take one too." said Jake. "Won't that be weird?" asked Lucas. "I don't think it would be that weird. Besides, we've done "weird" things before. Remember the "feet war" we had with each other?" said Jake. "Yeah, that was fun. We should do it again sometime." said Lucas. "We should…so I can beat you." said Jake. "In your dreams." said Lucas. The boys then went inside the house to wash the chlorine off their bodies.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry about the long wait, I had some "writer's block" with this story. I knew what I wanted to do, but it couldn't find the right words for it. Anyway, the next two chapters will be the shower and the feet war, so stay tuned for those. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	20. Chapter 20- The Shower

Lucas and Jake were on their way to the shower, until Lucas realized something. He didn't know where the shower was. "Hey Jake, do you know where the shower is?" asked Lucas. "We have one upstairs and it's pretty big. I heard you can fit up to 9 people in it." said Jake. "Wow. You really live the high life." said Lucas. "A lot of people say that, but I don't like to brag about it. I don't want to look like a douche to everyone. You know what I mean?" said Jake. "Totally, that's completely understandable." said Lucas. "So are you ready to get clean, because I really don't want this chlorine on my body anymore." said Jake. "Same. Let's go." said Lucas.

The boys made their way upstairs and entered the bathroom. Lucas thought Jake was exaggerating the size of the shower, but he wasn't lying. "Dude, this thing is gigantic." said Lucas. "Yep. It is that big." said Jake. The two entered the shower and Jake turned the shower on to warm. As the two were waiting for the water to get warmer, Lucas told Jake, "You seem surprisingly cool about this. Considering we're both naked and in the shower together. "We've done a ton of things together, while naked. Why would this be any different?" said Jake. "It's just that I've heard things about guys taking showers together and "dropping the soap"." said Lucas. "Dude, I would never do something like that. That's disgusting. I mean we're friends, not strangers. And we're definitely not in a jail cell." said Jake. "You're right. It shouldn't be a big deal." said Lucas.

Once the water was warm enough, the two started to wash their bodies. Both used different soaps, because they thought sharing a bar of soap would be gross. The warm water felt good on their bodies and they relaxed a little. Unfortunately, they realized neither went to the bathroom before going swimming and they had to pee. Lucas attempted to hold it in, but Jake had a different plan. "You have to pee?" asked Jake. "Yeah. Do you?" replied Lucas. "Yeah. I was thinking we could do it at the same time, with our eyes closed." said Jake. "Uh, okay." said Lucas. The two closed their eyes and said, "On the count of three. One. Two. Three." The two started to pee, but little did they knew, they weren't peeing in opposite directions. Instead, they peed on each other. They thought to themselves, "Why am I feeling something on me?" They opened their eyes and saw what was happening. Jake freaked out and said, "What the heck man? You peed on me!" "You did the same thing!" said Lucas. The boys quickly grabbed their soaps and started to scrub themselves clean.

After they got out of the shower, Jake said, "Even though the whole peeing thing was gross, it almost felt nice." "I guess, but we are definitely not doing it again." said Lucas. "Agreed." said Jake. They dried themselves off and walked downstairs. "You ready to be beaten by my feet." said Jake. "Dude, I beat you once and I'll do it again." said Lucas. "Bring it on." said Jake.


	21. Chapter 21- The Feet War

Jake and Lucas made their way downstairs and entered the living room. Lucas noticed how soft the carpet was and how everything was neatly organized. "This the nicest living room I've ever seen." said Lucas. "Yeah. It does look pretty nice." said Jake. "So, are you ready to do this?" asked Lucas. "Yep, bring it." said Jake. The two sat down the floor and spread their legs apart. Lucas took his left foot and pressed it up against Jake's, while Jake pressed his right foot up to Lucas'. "May the best feet win." said Jake. "Did you really have to say that? It was so cheesy and corny." said Lucas. "I know and I won't do it again, but it does allow for a good distraction." said Jake. "What?" asked Lucas. Before Lucas knew it, the battle was on and Jake pressed hard against Lucas. The two went back and forth and while Lucas had bigger feet, Jake's had a bit more strength.

Meanwhile, Matt was in his room, watching a movie, until he heard something downstairs. "What the heck are two dorks up to?" Matt asked himself. Matt walked downstairs and was surprised by what he saw. He wasn't surprised by the boys being naked, but what they were doing caught him off guard. They were pushing each other's feet without using their hands. "Must be a test of strength." Matt thought.

After a while, Jake's feet had enough momentum to push Lucas away and as a result, he won the contest. "Yeah! I whooped your butt!" said Jake. "Okay, you were better than me. The score between us is 1 to 1, maybe we can do a tiebreaker sometime soon." said Lucas. "Sure, I'm down for another round. My parents are probably coming home soon, so I think we should at least put on our underwear when they arrive." said Jake. "Good idea." said Lucas. The boys got their clothes from the couch and put on their underwear.

"What were you two doing?" asked Matt. The boys turned around and were surprised when they saw Matt. "How long have you been standing there?" asked Jake. "About a minute." said Matt. "Lucas, this is my older brother Matt. Matt, this is my new friend Lucas." said Jake. Matt shook Lucas' hand and said, "Nice to meet you, Lucas." "So, what have you two been doing?" asked Matt. "We played some video games, went swimming, and had a little feet war." said Lucas. "And you did this while you were naked?" asked Matt. "Yeah, it's fun." said Jake. "That's fine with me. I wanted to let you know that Mom and Dad will be home soon. You two want to watch a movie or something?" asked Matt. Lucas and Jake looked at each other and said, "Sure." "Alright. And I'll pick the movie." said Matt. Matt brought out his DVD collection and picked "Final Destination 2". "Have fun." Matt said as he walked away.

 **Sorry about the long wait. I'm not entirely sure where the story will go from here, but I have some decent ideas I want to include. I also have Wreck It Ralph and Loud House stories planned. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	22. Chapter 22- Family Time

"What movie he did pick?" asked Jake. "Some movie called Final Destination 2." said Lucas. "Is it one of those gory movies?" asked Jake. "Yeah, I'm not a fan of gore." said Lucas. "Me neither. We might get trouble if my parents catch us watching an R-rated movie." said Jake. "Good point." said Lucas. Jake put the DVD away and sat next to Lucas. "So, do you like being naked?" asked Lucas. "Dude, it's great. I've never felt more freedom in my life. I'm so glad my parents let me do this because before I met you, they weren't a big fan of open nudity." said Jake. "What do you mean?" asked Lucas. "They just thought it was weird." said Jake.

After a few minutes, Mark and Zoey entered the house and saw the boys sitting together in their underwear. "They are so adorable." Zoey thought to herself. "Hello boys." said Mark. "Hey dad. This is my friend, Lucas." said Jake. "Pleasure to meet you, Lucas." said Mark. "Nice to meet you too sir." said Lucas. "Hi honey! How was your day?" asked Zoey. "It was fun. We did a lot of things together." said Jake. "That's good. And you must be Lucas." Zoey said as she looked at Lucas. "Hello ma'am." said Lucas. "Jake has told me so much about you. I think you two are going to be amazing friends." said Zoey. "It sure seems like it. Hey Jake, where's your brother?" asked Mark. "He's upstairs." said Jake. "Hey Matt! Can you come downstairs please?" said Zoey. "I'm coming!" said Matt.

Matt ran down the stairs and said, "Hey guys. How was work?" "It was alright. Nothing special. It was just another day. I'm sure you've already met Lucas." said Zoey. "I have and he's a pretty good kid." said Matt. "Okay, so are you boys hungry?" asked Mark. "Yeah." said Lucas and Jake. "We got some food on the way home and I think you'll like it." said Zoey. "What are we having?" asked Jake. "Some spaghetti and meatballs." said Zoey. "Nice." said Jake. "We'll call you boys when it's ready." said Zoey as she and Mark went inside the kitchen.

"Your parents seem pretty cool." said Lucas. "Yeah, they're great, but I don't spend much time with them." said Jake. "Why?" asked Lucas. "They have jobs that require long hours. I usually see my parents in the morning and at night. The weekends are the only time I spend a decent amount of time with them." said Jake. Lucas felt bad and said, "I'm sorry." "It's okay. They still love and take great care of me." said Jake.

Thirty minutes passed and Zoey said, "Boys! Dinner's ready!" Lucas, Jake, and Matt entered the dining room and sat down to eat. Lucas decided to take off his underwear to avoid getting sauce on them. Jake did the same thing and the two sat next to each other in the nude. Matt looked at them and thought to himself, "Those two are weird, but at least Jake has a friend who shares the same interests as him."

Once the family finished eating, Lucas knew he had to go home. "Well, it's time for me to go." said Lucas. "Alright, just make sure you grab your clothes." said Mark. Lucas quickly put his clothes back on and walked towards the door. Jake, who was still naked, told Lucas, "I hope you had a good time." "Yeah, I had a lot of fun. Hopefully we can hang out again soon." said Lucas. "I hope so too." said Jake. The two gave each other a fist bump and hugged each other afterwards. Lucas opened the door and went straight home. "Bye Lucas!" said Mark and Zoey.


	23. Chapter 23- Hanging Out Again

The next week went by very quickly and Lucas was looking forward to hanging out with Jake again. Both Lucas and Jake were busy with other things such as chores and visiting relatives. Although they couldn't meet up physically, they still talked to each other on the phone. On this particular day, Lucas walked into his house, completely exhausted as he had to visit his cousins for an agonizing 6 hours. "I thought they would never stop talking." Lucas said to himself. As soon as he was inside, he took off all his clothes, except his underwear, and sat down on the couch. "I wonder what Jake is doing?" Lucas thought. Lucas grabbed a phone, dialed Jake's number, and waited for him to respond.

While Lucas was doing this, Jake was in his game room, playing "Ty: The Tasmanian Tiger" on his Xbox in his underwear. He was in the middle of a level, until he heard the phone ring. He paused the game and answered the phone. "Hello?" asked Jake. "Jake, it's Lucas." said Lucas. "Lucas! Dude, it's been forever since we last talked." said Jake. "I know. I had to visit some relatives for the past few days." said Lucas. "Same here." said Jake. "So, I was wondering when you wanted to hang out again." said Lucas. "Well, I don't have anything to do tomorrow, so we can hang out then." said Jake. "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover or something. As long as it's alright with you." said Lucas. Jake was surprised by this and said, "Um, sure. I just need to ask my parents first." "Cool. Let me know what they say." said Lucas. "Wait. If we do have this sleepover, do you want to do it at my house or your house?" asked Jake. "I don't know. I guess my house, if that's cool with you." said Lucas. "That's totally fine with me. So, I'll talk to you later." said Jake. The two friends said "Bye" to one another and Jake hung up the phone.

Jake went downstairs to talk to his parents. "Um, Mom?" said Jake. "Yes, Jake." said Zoey. "I wanted to ask you if I could have a sleepover with Lucas tomorrow." said Jake. "Which house are you having this sleepover in?" asked Zoey. "Lucas' house." said Jake. "Well, if you manage to finish all of your chores by tomorrow afternoon, you can have a sleepover at Lucas' house." said Zoey. "Okay, Mom." said Jake. "So, I would suggest you get started now, that way you won't have to worry about it later." said Zoey.

Jake quickly called Lucas and told him the news. "Awesome. I can't wait to hang out tomorrow." said Lucas. "Me too, but I have to finish some chores, before we can hang out tomorrow." said Jake. "Okay then, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow." said Lucas. "Yeah, I see you then." said Jake. "Bye." said Jake as he hung up the phone. Jake didn't see it coming, but Matt grabbed the back of his underwear and lifted him off the ground. "You didn't think you could escape WEDGIE TIME, didn't you?" said Matt. "Dude, I have to do some chores, if I want to hang out with Lucas tomorrow." said Jake. "Hmm. I'll tell you what. I'll help you out with your chores, if you spend 5 minutes in the wedgie position." said Matt. "5 minutes?!" asked Jake. "Do you want to hang out with Lucas or not?" asked Matt. Jake stopped talking and let Matt give him a wedgie for 5 straight minutes. Once the 5 minutes were up, Matt put Jake down and said, "Impressive. Now let's do these chores, little bro."

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will entirely consist of the sleepover and it will be interesting. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	24. Chapter 24- The Sleepover

It was now the next day and thanks to Matt's help, Jake was able to finish his chores in about half the time it usually took him. Jake's parents were satisfied with this and they allowed him to go Lucas' house for a sleepover. Jake was thrilled and quickly packed his things, such as his toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, deodorant, soap, and clothes, in a mini suitcase. The only clothes he packed were several pairs of underwear because he knew he wouldn't wear his normal clothes for very long and he would reuse them when he left Lucas' house. Jake then grabbed his mini suitcase and left the house.

He walked over to Lucas' house and rang the doorbell. Lucas opened the door and was excited to see Jake again. "Dude! It's been forever!" said Lucas. The two friends hugged each other and Jake replied with, "I know. Last week moved at a snail's pace, but I'm happy to see you again." "Me too. Come on inside." said Lucas. Jake entered the house and closed the door behind him.

Jake noticed that Lucas was wearing a whole outfit, which confused him a little bit. He then remembered how Lucas didn't want to show off his naked body when he opened the door for people. The two then took off all their clothes, except their underwear, and Jake asked, "So, what do you want to do first?" "I was thinking we could play some fighting games for a while. Then, we'll do one last feet war with each other." said Lucas. Jake smirked and said, "You're on."

Lucas and Jake played Mortal Kombat: Deception for a solid two hours before they eventually got bored of it. "Okay, you ready to go to war one more time?" asked Lucas. "Bring it on, Bigfoot." said Jake. The boys sat down on the floor and pressed their feet towards one another. The battle was intense as neither Lucas nor Jake had a clear advantage.

It took a few minutes, but eventually, Jake was able to push Lucas away and defeat him once and for all. "I guess I officially have the best feet." said Jake. "I guess so." said Lucas. "Dude, can I ask you something?" asked Jake. "Yeah. Ask me anything." said Lucas. "Why are your feet so big in the first place? They're like twice the size as mine and we're about the same age." said Jake. Lucas sighed and said, "It's a long and crazy story. I'll tell you about it another time." said Lucas.

After a few minutes of sitting on the couch, Jake asked Lucas, "You want to be naked for the rest of the night?" "Sure. You?" said Lucas. "Definitely." said Jake. The two boys pulled their underwear down to their ankles and relaxed. While they relaxed, Tiffany came downstairs and looked at the two friends. "Is this the friend you've been talking about?" asked Tiffany. "Yeah. Jake, this is Tiffany, my older sister." said Lucas. "Nice to meet you." said Jake as he shook hands with Tiffany. "So what's your story?" asked Tiffany. "I moved here about 2 weeks ago with my parents and my older brother, Matt." said Jake. "Sounds neat. Just wanted to let you two know that dinner will be ready in 15 minutes. And while I'm here, it would be wise to not get on my bad side." said Tiffany. Lucas and Jake looked at each other and threw their underwear at Tiffany. Tiffany was furious and said, "UGH! YOU TWO ARE THE WORST!" She stormed out of the room and the boys had a good laugh at her expense.

After they ate dinner, the boys went out in the backyard and played some soccer. Although the heat wasn't as bad as previous days, it was still mostly unbearable. Being naked did help with the situation and it made the experience more fun. When the two reentered the house, they were tired, sweaty, and covered in dirt. Lucas smelled one his armpits and immediately cringed. "Dude, I totally reek." said Lucas. Jake smelled his own armpit and said, "Me too. We need to take a shower ASAP." "I couldn't agree with you more." said Lucas.

Lucas and Jake entered the bathroom and because Lucas' shower was much smaller than Jake's, they had to take turns. They played Rock, Paper, Scissors and Jake ended up winning. As a result, Jake entered the shower first, while Lucas sat on the toilet. Since Lucas was already on the toilet, he decided to release his bladder. When Lucas flushed the toilet, he heard Jake screaming "Hot! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Worried about his friend, Lucas opened the shower curtain and asked, "Dude, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. The water went from warm to scalding out of nowhere." said Jake. "I'm really sorry about that, dude. I didn't think flushing the toilet would lead to the shower changing temperature. I thought it was only a TV thing." said Lucas. "I thought so too, until me and Matt learned the hard way. Anyway, I'm done with my shower, so now it's your turn." said Jake. Lucas then entered the shower and started to wash his body. Right before Jake left to go to the living room, he knew he had to get some type of revenge. With an evil smirk on his face, Jake flushed the toilet and heard Lucas screaming. "DUDE?! WHAT THE HECK?!" said Lucas. "Eye for an eye." said Jake as he left the bathroom.

Once Lucas got out of the shower, he joined Jake in the living room and they sat down on the floor. Lucas looked at Jake and he noticed how red he was. "Dude, you look like a lobster." said Lucas. Jake laughed and said, "I'm the lobster? Have you seen yourself lately?" Lucas looked at his own body and saw he was just as red as Jake. "I didn't the hot water would do that much damage." said Lucas. "It'll likely go away by tomorrow morning." said Jake.

After a few more hours of playing games in the nude, the boys were ready to go to bed. "Did you bring a sleeping bag?" asked Lucas. Jake said, "No, I forgot it by accident." "Oh. Well, I got a spare mattress we can use." said Lucas. Lucas brought out a decently sized mattress and set it on the floor. Jake then asked, "This may sound really weird, but do you want to sleep together? The mattress is big enough for the both of us, but I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do." "Actually, I wouldn't mind it at all. As long as nothing weird happens." said Lucas. "Well alright then." said Jake. Lucas put a blanket on top of the mattress and the boys laid down on it. Lucas laid back first on the mattress, while Jake laid stomach first. Lucas used the blanket to cover his mid-section, but Jake decided to not use the blanket and instead sleep with his naked butt exposed. After getting comfortable, they immediately went to sleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed this long chapter. I'm very sorry about the unplanned hiatus I had. I had to deal with college stuff, a tornado hitting part of my house, and a general lack of motivation. Now that I'm back, I'm been planning on not only continuing stories, but also doing other ones. The one I'm currently active on is a nudist Hellboy and it will very similar to my nudist Durotan story. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	25. Chapter 25- Eating Breakfast

It was now an early Saturday morning as both Lucas and Jake slept quietly on the mattress. Since Jake was an early riser, he woke up first. After stretching his arms and legs, he got up off the mattress and walked towards the kitchen. Jake did get a bit of a chill when his bare feet touched the kitchen floor, but it was only temporary. And when Jake opened the fridge to find some food in order to make breakfast, the cold air of the fridge caused his naked body to shake a little.

"If there's one negative of being naked, it's dealing with anything cold." Jake thought to himself.

Jake pulled out some yogurt, Pop-Tarts, bacon, and grape juice from the fridge, before setting everything on a nearby table. He then grabbed a frying pan from a bottom cabinet, put on an apron, placed 4 pieces of bacon on the pan, turned on the oven, and began frying the bacon. After 10 minutes, the bacon was finished and Jake sat down at a table to eat.

While eating, Jake noticed that Lucas was waking up and seeing him eating breakfast.

"Morning Lucas." said Jake.

"Morning. You already made yourself breakfast?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah, I'm an early riser. It's a habit I got from school." said Jake.

"Okay, but how were you able to cook that bacon properly? Isn't it dangerous to cook anything while you're in the nude?" asked Lucas.

"Don't worry Lucas, I wore an apron while I cooked the bacon. Plus, I got some cooking lessons from both my parents about a year ago. Since they weren't going to be home most of the time, they taught both me and my brother how to take care of ourselves while they were gone. And one of the things they taught us was how to cook." said Jake.

"Wow, that's actually really cool. I can't even cook to save my life." said Lucas.

Right as Jake was about to respond, Lucas' dad, Fred, walked into the kitchen, wearing white briefs and a nightrobe.

"Morning boys." said Fred.

"Morning Dad." said Lucas.

"Morning Mr. Nickle." said Jake.

"Hey, who made that breakfast?" Fred asked as he looked at Jake's food.

"I did, sir." Jake responded.

"You made breakfast, all by yourself?" asked Fred.

"Yep. My parents taught me." said Jake.

"Really? That's impressive! I couldn't do that when I was your age. Man, you kids are only getting smarter and smarter. And Jake, while you finish eating your breakfast, I'm going to make some food for me, Lucas, and the rest of the family. And if you're still hungry, I'll give you an extra serving. Okay?" said Fred.

"Okay, Mr. Nickle." said Jake.

"Alrighty then. You boys can sit at the table, while I whip up something good to eat." said Fred as he opened the fridge to get some food.

While sitting at the table, Jake looked at Lucas' oversized feet and was simply amazed by how big they were. He almost wanted to touch them, but he needed Lucas' permission first.

"Lucas, this is going to be a weird request, but…I can see your feet? It's not a fetish thing. I'm just curious." asked Jake.

"Sure, I guess." said Lucas as he placed his feet on top of Jake's legs.

Jake started touching Lucas' feet and was flabbergasted by their size. It was unlike anything he's seen before.

"Didn't you say there was a story about why your feet are so big?" asked Jake.

"Yeah, but I don't think you want to listen to it. It's one of those "there's no way this really happened" type stories." said Lucas.

"No dude, I want to listen to it. I'm really interested." said Jake.

"(Sigh) Alright, I tell you, but only after I eat breakfast. Got it?" said Lucas.

"Got it." said Jake.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. This is more of a "filler" chapter, rather than something that moves the story forward. The next chapter will involve Lucas telling Jake his story about why his feet are so massive. And yes, his story will be the plot of the original movie, because I really wanted this story to tie into the movie at some point. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	26. Chapter 26- Telling The Ant Bully Story

As Lucas was eating his breakfast, he was nervous about telling Jake his story.

"Should I even tell him what happened? He'll only laugh in my face and call me crazy. Who wouldn't call someone crazy if they told you a story about how they shrunk to the size of an ant and ended up being a hero to the ant colony? It sounds completely insane!" Lucas thought to himself.

Lucas then looked at Jake, who was still observing his large feet, and thought, "He does seem to be very interested in the story. Plus, he's the greatest friend I've ever had. If he can accept me being naked, then surely, he can accept that I became the hero of ants. (Gulp) I hope."

As soon as Lucas finished eating, he heard Tiffany coming downstairs.

"Okay dude, right before Tiffany comes into the kitchen, we put our feet up on the table. She really hates that." said Lucas with a devilish grin.

"Alright." said Jake with a similar grin.

Lucas and Jake then put up their feet on the table, just a few seconds before Tiffany entered the kitchen. And when she did enter, she got a full view of Lucas and Jake's somewhat dirty bare feet.

"UGH! YOU TWO ARE SO GROSS! The last thing I wanted to see this morning was both of your disgusting toes!" Tiffany said as grabbed some food items from the fridge and left.

Both Lucas and Jake laughed hard at her reaction and put their feet back on the ground.

"If I'm going to tell you my story, we'll need to go outside." asked Lucas.

"Okay. But why outside?" said Jake.

"Because it's important to the story." said Lucas.

The two boys then went outside to Lucas' backyard, where no one could see them in the nude. The warm morning sun felt good on their bodies and it helped them loosen up a little. They then laid down on long beach chairs and were now 100% exposed to mother nature.

"So, are you ready?" asked Lucas.

"Sure, go right ahead." said Jake.

"Well, it all started a few weeks ago, before you moved into the neighborhood. I was lonely, no one wanted to be around me, and I was bullied on a constant basis. On the first Monday of my summer vacation, I was walking around in my front yard, until a bully named Steve and several of his friends jumped me. Steve slammed me down on the ground and lifted me up by the back of my underwear. His grip was so tight that he ended up ripping off the back part of my underwear." said Lucas.

"Please tell me you got some type of revenge on Steve, because I really want to punch him right now." said Jake.

"Don't worry, I got my revenge by peeing on his face and kicking him with my bare feet." said Lucas.

"Good. I hate bullies." said Jake.

"Me too. They're the worst. But back to the story, I needed to take out my frustration on something, so I took a water gun and shot it at an anthill. I then kicked the anthill before going back inside. And Jake?" said Lucas.

"Yeah?" asked Jake.

"I'm warning you right now, because things are about to get insane." said Lucas.

"Okay then, I'm all in. How insane can it be?" asked Jake.

"You have no idea." said Lucas.

"Dude, I can handle anything you throw at me." said Jake.

"Well, alright then. So, it was later that night, I was sleeping in my bed, wearing nothing but my underwear. While sleeping, I felt something weird go down my ear. And when I woke up, I noticed that everything around me was bigger. Like WAY bigger than it should be. I also realized that I was naked, so I looked around for my underwear. I found it, but for some reason it was ginormous. It shocked me so much that I fell out of bed and landed inside a potato chip bag. Once I got out of the bag, I was kidnapped by a group of talking ants and was taken to their anthill. After that, I was forced to become an "ant" and do "hard labor". Crazy right?" said Lucas.

"Totally! Sounds a lot like "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids", without all the science stuff." said Jake.

"You watched that movie?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah, I watched it with my parents last year. It was pretty good." said Jake.

"We're getting off topic. Anyway, I was now the size of ant, which sucked. Everything was now 100 times bigger. A box of Cheez-Its was now the size of a skyscraper. It took a while to get adjusted to my new size, but eventually I got the hang of it. And after a long adventure, I was given an antidote that brought me back to my normal, human size."

"That's it?" asked Jake.

"That's it." said Lucas.

"Sounds like a really crazy dream." said Jake.

"I know, but I do have proof." said Lucas.

"You got proof?" asked Jake.

"Yeah, it's underneath my porch. You want to see?" asked Lucas.

"Sure." said Jake.

Lucas got up off his beach chair and went towards the porch. He had bend down to get what he was looking for, which caused his butthole to be exposed. Jake then looked away from the visual of Lucas' butthole. Although he didn't mind looking Lucas' naked butt, he drew the line on buttholes. Lucas eventually got out of the porch and showed Jake his evidence.

"What the heck is that?" asked Jake.

"My evidence." said Lucas.

In Lucas' hand was the custom-made clothing he wore when he became the size of an ant. A tiny pair of orange goggles, chest-plate armor, and a loincloth-type garment.

"Dude, this is legit?" asked Jake.

"100% legit. Honestly, I would have totally been fine if they let me stay naked. But they wanted me to cover myself so bad, even though they didn't wear any clothes." said Lucas.

"What a bunch of hypocrites." said Jake.

"Exactly! But they were still cool." said Lucas.

"JAKE! YOUR PARENTS JUST CALLED!" yelled Tiffany.

"Well, it looks like it's time for me to go. I really had a great time having a sleepover with you, Lucas. You might just be the best friend I've ever had." said Jake.

"Thanks. Same to you. Let me know when you want to hang out again." said Lucas.

"Sure thing." said Jake as he gave Lucas a hug.

Once Jake took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and put on his clothes, he left Lucas' house and went straight to his own house.

When he opened the door, his parents greeted him.

"So how was the sleepover?" asked Mark.

"It was great! I can't wait until we hang out again!" said Jake.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm not certain on where the story is going to go from here, but I have some ideas. I'm also working on new chapters for The Beast Has Been Unleashed, Sherman's Exposure Experiment, A Relationship With A Nudist, and a few others. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	27. Chapter 27- Going To Summer Camp

It had now been a few days since Lucas and Jake did anything together. They did talk on phone, but that was about it when it comes to interaction. All the two boys did was stay in their houses and play video games. Both Lucas and Jake's parents were starting to get irritated by their children's downright lazy behavior and they wanted them to do something more productive. After throwing around several different suggestions, the 4 parents finally agreed on an idea.

Summer Camp.

It sounded like the perfect idea. The boys would spend a week at an all-boys summer camp. They would get the chance to potentially make new friends, spend time outdoors, and have some good old-fashioned fun. But there was one problem. Lucas and Jake were now semi-nudists and they barely wore clothes anymore. It was highly doubtful a camp would willingly allow children to run around naked, unless they wanted a lawsuit. But to the parents' surprise, the camp counselor was willing to allow Lucas and Jake to be semi-nudists, but with a few restrictions. They could only be naked when they're in their cabins, going swimming, or eating. Besides that, they were required to wear their underwear. In addition, they had to either wear sandals or socks and shoes during the day. They could only walk around barefoot before the daytime activities started and after they were finished.

When Lucas and Jake were told about going to summer camp, they had some mixed feelings about it. On the plus side, they could walk around freely in their underwear and swim completely naked. But at the same time, they weren't quite sure about dealing with the other kids at the camp. Lucas always had trouble making friends and Jake still missed his old friends. The two friends knew that even if none of the other kids at the camp liked them, they at least had each other. Both boys told their parents that they would ultimately go, and they spent the next couple of days packing and preparing for camp.

It was now Monday morning. Lucas and Jake packed all their belongings in their suitcases and backpacks. They each brought several packs of white briefs, sandals, bug spray, sunscreen, towels, sleeping bags, and general hygiene products (toothbrushes, toothpaste, soap, deodorant, hair combs, etc.). Lucas walked out of his house, wearing nothing but his white briefs and his shoes and socks. This was the first time Lucas would be semi-nude outside the boundaries of his house. He put his suitcase in the trunk of his parent's car and sat in the back seat. His parents then made a very quick drive to Jake's house to pick him up. Jake, who was also wearing nothing but his white briefs and shoes and socks, said goodbye to his parents and Matt before putting his suitcase in the trunk, entering the car, and sitting right next to Lucas. After that, Lucas' parents drove off to the camp.

While in the car, Lucas and Jake decided to pass the time and have a small conversation with each other.

"So, you ready for camp?" asked Jake.

"I don't know. Maybe." Lucas said with an unsure tone.

"Dude, things should be great. Not only are we allowed to not wear clothes, but we get to hang out together for an entire week!" said Jake.

"I know, but I don't if the other kids will like us." said Lucas.

"If a few or all those kids like us, great. If none of those kids like us, that's fine too. Because no matter what happens, I'll always have your back." said Jake.

"Thanks, dude." said Lucas as the two friends gave each other a fist bump.

A few more minutes of driving went by before the car stopped.

"Alright boys, we're here." said Fred.

This was it. They finally arrived at the camp. The area was called "Camp Maverick". Lucas and Jake got out of the car, put on their backpacks, and grabbed their suitcases from the trunk. As they were doing this, a man wearing a uniform came up to Lucas' parents.

"Oh, you must be the camp counselor!" said Doreen, Lucas' mom.

"That's correct. The name is Sid Armstrong and welcome to Camp Maverick." he said as he shook hands with both of Lucas' parents.

"And these must be the semi-nudists you told me about." he said as he looked at Lucas and Jake.

"Correct. This is my son, Lucas, and his friend, Jake." said Doreen.

"Well, it's nice to meet you boys. Now, I assume you already know the restrictions we have set in place for the two of you. Correct?" said Sid.

"Yes sir." Lucas and Jake said simultaneously.

"Please tell them to me." said Sid.

"We can only be naked when we're in our cabins, going swimming, or eating. Other than that, we are required to wear our underwear." said Jake.

"And?" said Sid.

"We are also required to wear sandals or shoes and socks during the day. We can only be barefoot before we start our daytime activities and after they end." said Lucas.

"Excellent. Now if any of the other boys give you two any trouble, you can tell me directly and I'll take care of it. Okay?" said Sid.

"Okay." said Lucas and Jake.

"Fantastic. Now, tell your parents goodbye, grab your belongings, and follow me to the campsite." said Sid.

Once Lucas and Jake said goodbye to Lucas' parents, they grabbed their things, and started walking to the campsite.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next three chapters will be all about the camp experience, which I will call "The Summer Camp Saga". Days 1 and 2 will be Part 1. Days 3, 4, 5 will be Part 2. And Days 6 and 7 will be Part 3. New characters will be introduced as well. Also, I've been working on future chapters of Kasai: A Foot Clan Story, A Relationship With A Nudist, TMNT: A New Life Style, and several others. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now and stay safe.**


End file.
